Xvb-xd Farsia
|image=Farisa.png;Front MSAG13 FARSIA (from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE);Video |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=X-Rounder |specialized=All-Ranged |usage=Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Farsia ファルシア |designation=xvb-xd |first=115 |last=115 |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~14~14, Gundam Versus, |manufacturer=Ambat ;Ambat Mobile Suit Factory |operator=Vagan |pilot=Yurin L'Ciel, |height=16.2 |emptyweight=29.2 |paccommodation=Pilot only~cockpit in Head with 360° Monitor display |armaments=Diffuse Beam Cannon Farsia Sword 2 x Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber |remoteArmaments=5 x Farsia Bit |SpecEquip=Auxiliary Propulsion System }} The xvb-xd Farsia is an X-Rounder-use mobile suit of the Vagan that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. It is "piloted" by Yurin L'Ciel, though in fact it is actually controlled by Desil Galette, using his own X-Rounder ability. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Farsia were built specifically to harness an X-Rounder's potential in mind.January 25. 2012 Sunrise · MBS SOTSU . Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE site "MS Farsia". The Farsia differs to other Vagan mobile weapons of its time due to its feminine design and lack of a transformation mode. It has been designed with considerations for situations where the pilot has had no formal training.High Grade 1/144 xvb-xd Farsia model kit manual The Farsia is one example of mobile suit that can be controlled using X-Rounder power, ultimately allowing it to be operated without direct control of the pilot. However due to this, it is also necessary for the pilot to function as part of the vessel in order to receive feedback from the power. Because the pilot is now "part of the mobile suit", it ultimately allows certain situations where tragedies can happen to innocents X-Rounder pilots such as its pilot, Yurin L'Ciel, whom have no Mobile Suit piloting experience. However, the Farsia makes up to its design as it's also made as a high speed unit, flying around on an auxiliary propulsion system pedestal. Using Yurin as a terminal, it is remotely operated by receiving and amplifying Desil's thought waves.Episode 14 Flash of Sorrow The unit is armed with several farsia bits, which can be controlled via brainwaves to execute devastating all-ranged attacks. Armaments ;*Farsia Bit :Farsia keeps five Farsia Bits stored in a backpack. These bits are developed by the Vagan as a multipurpose all-ranged remote weaponry. Each Bit can fire concentrated beams into the enemy using its individual power generator, while controlling them using an X-Rounder's brainwaves. ;*Diffuse Beam Cannon :The Farsia is also armed with a diffuse beam cannon on its chest. ;*Farsia Sword :While normally serving as the Farsia's "tail". This armament can be detached and used as a physical sword in close range combat, while possessing higher cutting power than a beam saber. ;*Beam Vulcans/Beam Sabers :The standard ranged weapons for most Vagan mobile suits. These armaments are mounted both hands of Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high-rate of fire and are moderately powerful. They have been shown able to destroy small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcan is able to generate a beam saber for close range combat. Allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Auxiliary Propulsion System :Due to the Farsia not having thrusters or transformation into dragon mode, the unit instead depends on its specialized pedestal for transport. History The Farsia was constructed at Ambat as a next-generation Vagan Mobile Suit with the purpose of attacking an enemy at all ranges. However, to control such a mobile suit, an X-Rounder must pilot the said mobile suit which is the reason Vagan abducted Yurin L'Ciel at Minsry. Its first and only sortie to date is during the final duel between Flit Asuno, using the AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow and Desil Galette, piloting the xvv-xc Zedas, from which he controlled the Farsia's movements against Yurin's will, forcing her to fight Flit. The Farsia proved to be an extremely effective mobile suit against the Gundam. However, as Desil was about to stab the Spallow with the Zedas Sword, Yurin was able to take control of the Farsia and take the fatal blow instead, destroying the mobile suit and killing her in the process. Variants ;*Farsia J ;*Farsia A ;*Xbv-fnc Fawn Farsia Picture Gallery Falcia standing.png Falcia bit.png 164533FAS54.jpg Farsia 1.jpg Farsia Combo Fire.jpg AGE-1395294188206.png Farsia.jpg|Farsia from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Farsia Gundam Versus.jpg Farsia Super Gundam Royale.jpg Farsia GCC.jpg Farsia Try Age 1.png Farsia Try Age 2.jpg Farsia Try Age 3.png Farsia Try Age 4.png Farsia Try Age 5.png Farsia Try Age 6.png farsia gold.png Farsia Carddass.png Farsia GVS.png Img farsia.jpg Gunpla Farsia Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 xvb-xd Farsia (2012): box art Notes & Trivia *The Farsia is the first mobile suit in the Advanced Generation to use bits. *Farsia bits are reminiscent of the Gundam Rose's rose bits of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. References Farsha and Defaas Detail.jpg Farsha and Defaas.jpg Farsia GVS Full.png Farsia Attack.jpg External links